Inuyasha and his one true love!
by TheVampireStefan
Summary: Please read and review! This is my second fanfic using my oc Jericho which i made for all my stories. i plan to make alot more but youll have to be patient.


This fanfic is about Inuyasha and his friends who run into certain someone we all know from my first/ other fanfic's about him in it. That's right Saint Jericho Avalon Magnus the Dimension hopper/vampire/demon, big name huh? I gave it to him because I can. How can he appear in Inuyasha's world you ask? Because he likes to jump from place to place, dimension to dimension, I won't say the couple yet but IT will be obvious. I don't own Inuyasha just this fanfic. If you don't like Yaoi go away and have some ice cream.

Chapter 1: Inuyasha and the stranger.

It was a typical day for Miroku and his friends. Inuyasha was trying to take Shippo's food and made the little fox whine to Kagome who turned and said softly "Sit boy." Inuyasha went face first into the ground and twitched as Shippo began to eat his food quietly. Sango the demon slayer in her nice kimono ate her food quietly sighing with Miroku as they felt sorry for Inuyasha." You have to stop stealing my food Inuyasha. Its mine and Kagome said it was." She had brought food from her world again and referred to it as "ninja food" to which Inuyasha always wanted to eat because of how good it tasted. "So?! That didn't mean she had to sit me!!" He wailed as he leaped into a tree branch and laid back quietly downing a bag of chips. "Thank you for the food Kagome. Your mom makes the best sushi I've ever had" Sango said as Miroku nodded. " Yes it is much better then what we usually eat." She blushed as she thought of her mom who seemed so happy when making the food. "Oh its no problem, She loves to make it for you guys." Miroku was close to finishing his food as he looked around. It was a sunny day barely any clouds in the sky. They had a fire going and were close to a stream that had fresh water that tasted good. He loved days like this because it would make him think of the future. He thought of when Inuyasha would defeat Naraku and his incarnations, and having the curse removed from his hand. He thought of such peaceful things he almost drifted to sleep, thinking of the half demon and his fine silvery white hair that always made him shiver when he felt it on his skin. "Miroku?" He was brought out of his day dream by Shippo who was in the monks lap looking up into his face. "Is something wrong?" The monk shook his head and smiled as he moved the fox demon off his lap and patted his head. "Not a thing. Just day dreaming." Miroku said as he got up and smiled taking his staff in hand. "I think I'll go for a walk." He began his walk toward the forest and sighed as he entered leaving the others behind. "I hope he's ok." Kagome said to Sango who nodded and looked at where Miroku entered the forest. Inuyasha jumped form his tree and sniffed the air looking around. "Where did the monk go?" Kagome was a bit worried," He went for a walk, why would it matter?" Inuyasha looked at her with that look he only got when he sensed something. " I smell a demon nearby….but he smells different then any other demon…We shouldn't split up its just stupid!" Inuyasha looked around for the source of the scent. The others got up and grabbed their weapons except Shippo who ran behind Kagome as she grabbed her bow and arrows. "There!" Cried Inuyasha as he pulled out his demon sword Tetsaiga. " Show yourself coward!!" They watched as a tall slender looking demon exited from behind the tree and smiled. He had large bat like wings, a pair of horns, claws kinda like Inuyasha's. He wore a black samurai outfit with a sword at his side. His eyes were crimson and he seemed happy to see them as did his tail which swayed side to side. " So you're the ones I heard making that noise. Well at least I know this world is inhabited." Inuyasha growled and swung his sword around pointing it at the stranger. "And who the heck are you?" The stranger smiled and bowed gracefully opening his wings as he did. "My name is….Jericho. And who might you be….Half demon." Kagome grabbed the honyu and pulled him back. "You don't want to fight?" Jericho laughed and leaned on the tree behind him his tail swaying more. "Well…do I have to? I mean I'm not in the mood to fight….I just wanted to see what that noise was." Inuyasha sheathed his sword and growled as he leapt into the tree above Jericho and stared down at him. "Why don't you want to fight? Afraid ill beat you? I can understand that from a wea-" The limb snapped as Jericho broke it with his tail sending Inuyasha into the shallow river soaking the Honyu from head to toe. "Why you…" Inuyasha went for his sword again but went face first into the stream as Kagome said "Sit boy." Jericho tilted his head to one side then walked over quietly to the girls and the fox demon. " Y-you stay away….I can fight y-you" Shippo stepped in front of Jericho who just reached down and began to scratch behind the fox demons ear with the tip of his tail making him let out a mew. "So do you have a name?" He said to the girls and the fox demon who just fell back and squirmed under his tail. "I'm Kagome. She's Sango, The one in the river is Inuyasha, and the one you're teasing is Shippo. It's nice to meet you." He bowed again and pulled his tail away. "The pleasure is all mine. Now how about we sit down and you tell me why you're out here in this forest." He said sitting down with his tail swaying behind him and his wings folded into his back. The others sat next to him except Inuyasha who took off the top of his kimono to dry it off by the fire. Kagome began to tell Jericho their story and it seemed they made a new friend.

Meanwhile

Miroku was walking quietly back to camp and sighed. "Why can't I get him out of my head?" He said to himself as he walked slower. "I should jus admit my feelings….but he might kill me if I do." He didn't know what to do as he looked at his hand and then at his body. He was slender and thought of himself as god looking but not enough for the one he loved. "Maybe I should just give up….Ill never be able to tell him…." He stopped and looked around at the forest. "Maybe after we beat Naraku…. Then ill tell him so I can run if he tries to kill me. Yeah that's what ill do!" He smiled and kept walking to the campsite getting closer. Little did the monk know his luck was about to change from bad, to really, really good.

Chapter 2: Fight!

Miroku had finished his walk and returned to the camp only to gasp at what he saw. There sat Inuyasha without his shirt on and nearby was a demon. The demon was gorgeous but the sight of Inuyasha made the monk get a nosebleed which he tried to hide but failed. "Miroku? Is something wrong your nose is bleeding…" Miroku quickly nodded and smiled as he ran to the stream and began to splash his face to get the blood off. "I-im fine…I just didn't know there was a demon here…" He smiled and turned looking back at the demon as he walked back and sat down next to Inuyasha. The honyu had to resist himself of taking Miroku on the spot at the smell of his sweet blood. "So Miroku… how was your walk?" He asked as the monk turned and tried to keep eye contact. "It was fine. Ummm would someone like to tell me who he is…" He pointed to Jericho who was drinking a cup of green tea quietly with Shippo sitting next to him in awe. "My name is Jericho. I'm a Vampire demon." He smiled and Miroku nodded as he grabbed a cup of tea. "Well its nice to meet you….do you live anywhere around here?" Jericho grinned and nodded. "Uh yeah… I have this place nearby on a hilltop. Its not much but I guess its ok." He smiled and took another sip of tea as Inuyasha laid back in the grass and yawned. "Then why were you out over here?" Jericho smiled. " I was going for a walk and heard a noise so I went to find out what it was." He drank the rest of his tea and smiled. "So…didn't you want to fight Inuyasha? Id be happy to spare with you if you'd like." Inuyasha grinned and jumped up as he unsheathed Tetsaiga and pointed it at Jericho. "I was hoping you'd ask. Don't think ill go easy on you…" Kagome sighed and drank the rest of her tea and got up. " I don't want you killing our friend! Now stop that…" Jericho just smiled and pulled out a tiny bottle from his pocket. "Don't worry I have a way so no one will die in our match." He threw the bottle on the ground as a swarm of darkness overtook everyone. When they opened their eyes they looked about in awe. They were in space…or what looked like space with earth beneath them. "This is…amazing!" Kagome smiled big and looked around. Shippo and the others were freaked. "WHERE ARE WE?!?!" Shippo screamed as he jumped onto Kagome's head and clung tight making her almost fall over. "Your in my world now…In here you can shoot any one with anything. You can even break them to pieces and they will still be alive. We are in astro-projection. Our bodies are safe while our spirits fight as much as we want. And no matter what you cant die. Like so…" He shot an arrow from nowhere that went right into Miroku's heart. Inuyasha growled then gasped as the monk just touched the arrow and then pulled it out. "This is…incredible!" Jericho smiled. "I'd be careful though… there is only so much an Astro-body can take. Now what do you wager?" They all stared at him. "I'm sorry what wager??" Kagome said as she and the others sat down except Inuyasha who was ready to fight. "Oh well…I don't like to fight unless I get something. I put up a night at my place if you win. What do you offer?" The honyu smiled and held up Shippo. " I offer him!" " INUYASHA!! LET ME DOWN NOW!!" the fox demon began to squirm around trying to get free and blushed. He wanted to be with Jericho but not like that. " I accept your offer. Now…." He drew his sword which was a long blade that looked like a long sword, but the blade was pure black and on the hilt was a red diamond inside a skulls mouth. " What weapon is that?" Inuyasha said as he took his stance. " I call it….the Oblivion Blade. And you'll see why in a minute." He stood there as Inuyasha ran and jumped into the air bringing his sword down only to be blocked by Jericho's sword. " Oh and by the way…when your destroyed you'll return to your body." He swung his blade at the honyu who jumped out of the way. "Fine by me…" He lunged and began to swing at Jericho with his sword only to have each swing blocked or parried. He jumped back and smiled then brought his sword up and cried "Windscar!!" It sent the light at Jericho who just swung his sword making the blast vanish in darkness. "Is that the best you got? Try this…" He lifted his sword up as it began to swirl with dark energy, "Dark shot." He said as he swung his sword sending a blast of dark power at Inuyasha who used his quick footwork to jump out of the way. "That was a lot of power…" He smiled as he landed on his feet then lifted his sword up. "Bet you can't do it again." Jericho smiled and lifted his sword again then swung it sending the energy at Inuyasha again. The honyu swung his sword and used his Backlash wave sending the energy right back at Jericho who smiled and didn't move as he was beaten. A few seconds later everyone woke up in their bodies at the campsite. Jericho was smiling big. "Well I must say that was pretty good. But I wasn't fighting at full power." Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah right. Now pay up." Jericho nodded. "Get your things then…and well go to my place." He smiled as they began to pick up their things. Jericho walked into the forest behind a tree and smiled. "Looks like…everything is going according to plan…" He came back out and waved to the others as they walked over to him. "You wont mind a walk will you? Its pretty far…about 4 miles or so." They all sighed and nodded. "Yeah we can walk that far. No trouble at all if it means a warm bed and food." They all laughed and began their walk to where they would be spending the night.

Chapter 3: Long walk

The entire group went off on their journey to find Jericho's home which he said was on a hilltop. They didn't know of any place nearby since they had not sensed any demons on their walk to the campsite, and they had seen a hill but there was nothing on it. "So tell me….where do you come from?" Miroku said as he walked next to Jericho. "I come from….a different world. Something a bit better then this one, but I hate to say its ruled my dear old daddy who thinks he is better then everyone else even me." He sighed and swayed his demon tail side to side faster then started making symbols with his tail in the air. " What are you doing?" Shippo said as he jumped onto Kagome's bike and stared at Jericho's tail. " Oh nothing much." He said as he looked back at the tiny fox demon who blushed and looked away biting into some chips. " So tell me what are you all doing out here?" Jericho asked to Kagome who sighed. "Were looking for a demon named Naraku who is after the Sacred Jewel Shards which we need to get first but so far he has most of the jewel shards." Jericho nodded and smiled as his tail began to play with Shippo again rubbing behind the little fox demons ear making him squirm and try to get away. Kagome just smiled as she looked away. " So how much farther is your place?" Inuyasha said in a annoyed way. " Its not farther Inuyasha just a few more miles I'm sure a GREAT half-demon like you can walk that far." The honyu just growled and looked away as Kagome and Miroku just sighed. Sango pet kilala and smiled as the little cat demon let out a mew and jumped to Shippo who was still being teased by the demon tail. A little while later the demon tail stopped and wrapped about Jericho's waist. "There it is guys. My place is on that hill there." He said pointing at a castle set atop a hill. It was black and red mixed with a bit of what looked like ivory. It was surrounded by high walls and 4 towers plus a gate that had gargoyles on the top of it. ' I hope you wont mind sharing the baths. I have one for women and one for men. And they are on opposite sides of the castle." He said which made Miroku blush. He'd be stuck with Inuyasha in a bath! He almost got hard thinking about it then sighed in relief knowing that Shippo would be there too. He usually hit on women to throw the sexy honyu off his trail though he never did like women, he got hit in the face to many times. " You didn't say you lived in a castle!!" Inuyasha said annoyed at not being told. " Well you never asked." He said scratching behind the Inu's ear making him start to kick and whine at the feeling. "S-stop that…I-I can't s-stand that!!" He leapt into a tree and panted hiding from Jericho. "Oh come on now!! I couldn't resist with those ears of yours." He held out a stick and waved it getting Inuyasha's attention. "Fetch!" He cried as he threw the stick toward his castle. The honyu leapt after the stick and gasped stopping in front of them. "I'm not a dog!!" He said pissed off at the demon for doing that to him like Kagome. She was laughing at Inuyasha who always acted like a dog and always seemed to scratch behind his ear like a dog. " Oh come now Inuyasha who could resist doing those things to you? I'm sorry how about a nice bowl of soup when we get to my castle?" Inuyasha growled and nodded. " Alright….fine. But don't try anything else ok!?" They all continued walking to the castle wanting to see it up close and to see the inside of where this guy lived. Inuyasha was still pissed off because of the stick and the ear things so he stayed behind the group. Miroku walked next to Inuyasha wanting to keep the honyu company. " Don't be mad Inuyasha, I'm sure he couldn't resist doing those things…" He smiled while in his mind he wanted to do those things to the sexy half demon. "I can be mad if I want to. Why would it matter to you?" He said looking at the monk who just turned his head blushing. " Oh well…I uh…Oh Sango!" He ran up and grabbed the girls butt hard while she turned and hit him hard across the face leaving a red spot on his cheek. Inuyasha was puzzled wondering why the monk was acting so strange but shrugged it off as they neared the castle. The castle was now in view, and looked a bit smaller then they had imagined. The gate had a dragon mouth and the top jaw was open showing the black doors. The inside had 4 separate buildings along with 2 smaller ones plus a garden and koi pond. "The girls will have the building to the left. The guys will have the building to the right. Got it?" They nodded and walked into the castle quietly looking at the normal looking buildings. " Hey what's with that building?" Shippo said pointing at the other two buildings. " That's where my library is, and its where we are gonna have dinner. Now I suggest you go unpack for the night." He jumped onto one building and jumped through a sunroof vanishing into the building. "Well might as well go unpack." Kagome said as she and Sango went off to their rooms in the left building. The honyu began walking to his building with the monk and fox demon enjoying how the place looked. It looked like a normal castle, but it had a different gargoyle on each building showing what was what. Shippo gasped at where they would be staying. It looked like a temple in the building they would be sleeping in. There were 3 futons, a statue, some insence and some lovely pictures of half naked men. All of them just blushed as they set down their things and sat there on the futons. "I must say this is much better then I expected….though the pictures I could do without…" He blushed thinking of Inuyasha in a picture like that half naked and, the monk smacked himself across the face making the others look at him. "Is something wrong?" Shippo said as he walked over and poked the monk who just fell back. "Yeah I'm fine. Just had….a thought." Shippo sighed and shook his head. "No doubt a perverted thought." He said walking to stare at the statue. Inuyasha laid back in his usual style and yawned drifting into a light sleep. Kagome and Sango just sat there staring at the guys building while Kilala laid on the futon. Their building was the same as the men's, but they had something else in mind about the men. "Is something wrong girls?" Jericho said as he taped them on the shoulder. They gasped and fell back onto the floor panting. "You scared us!!" He smiled and leaned down poking them both in the head. "Are you gonna answer my question??" They looked at each other and sighed. "Well we don't think Shippo should sleep with them...he should stay in here with us." Jericho thought of the small kitsune and smiled as he nodded. "Yes when two men are in love things can get a bit heated…" He grinned and walked to the door opening it. "Ill let him know the change." He shut the door behind him and walked to the guys building whistling a strange and dark tune. It sounded beautiful but dark at the same time like from a nightmare mixed with a dream as he walked in and smiled big. "Shippo your going to sleep with the girls and no arguments." He grabbed the kitsune by the tail and left the room leaving both Inuyasha and Miroku stunned and confused. He put the fox demon down in the girl's room and smiled leaving them to make dinner. They all stared at each other and began doing whatever would be fun till dinner. Miroku yawned as he sat cross-legged in the room while Inuyasha slept. It was going to be interesting to see what they'd eat.

Chapter 4: Dinner and a bath

It had been a good 2 hours when they all heard a bell ring that sounded lovely especially to Inuyasha who was starving for something better to eat. It was a very weird day but he didn't mind at all as they met up in the courtyard. "So what have you guys been up to?" Miroku said smiling as he came close only to get his hand slapped away by Sango. "None of your business pervert." Miroku sighed and looked back to Inuyasha who just looked off at the building with the food. He so wanted to grab the honyu's butt that he turned and blushed heading to where the building with Shippo behind him. The other followed and entered the building sitting down at a very nice table. It was black with gold trim around it and had food piled on top, made by Jericho no less. There was sushi of all types, ramen, pork, rice balls, soup and 5 fish. Shippo almost drooled with Inuyasha but they regained their composure and sat down. Kagome sat next to Sango and Shippo leaving Miroku next to Inuyasha and Jericho who had entered a little while after them. "Now please eat as much as you want. Then I suggest a bath afterward." He smiled and sat there watching Shippo grab a fish and some sushi. They all filled their plates and began eating enjoying how wonderful it tasted. "This is wonderful!! Even better then what my mom makes!" Kagome said then blushed thinking of what her mom would say to that comment. She ate quietly as did the other saying a comment here and there about the food and how nice the place was. Jericho stood up and smiled as he turned and left the room without a word. Shippo was worried and got up, "I uh….gotta go to the bathroom." He said running after Jericho as the rest stared at him. "I wonder what's up with him." Kagome said as she took a bite of sushi. "Who cares?" Inuyasha said as he began to eat Shippo's food making them all sigh at what was going to happen when the fox got back. Shippo ran after Jericho and looked all over. "What is he up to?" He said as he ran faster then finally ran into his leg and gasped. "Oh I uh I'm sorry" He said as Jericho patted his head. "What can I help you with Shippo?" He said as he smiled. Shippo blushed and poked him "What are you doing? I mean why are you being so nice." He said poking Jericho's leg. "I'm doing this because I like being nice to people. Plus they are in love…" He smiled and picked Shippo up poking the fox in the head. "For some reason your in love with me. Care to explain?" He said making the fox demon blush crimson and try to get away. "Well your really nice and when I'm near you I feel safe almost like Kouga being near me." He said kicking the air. "I see….so your in love with another and I'm the closest to being like him huh? Well I cant help you with that, but you will be very happy to know that all you have to do is confess your love to him and if he rejects you…then you can at least forget him sooner." He set down the fox demon and patted his head again. "Now go eat I have things to do." He said turning as he vanished into a dark hallway. Shippo shivered and stared, he felt safe with him but also felt something dark about him something that sent a chill up his spine that he liked and hated at the same time. "He's scary…but very attractive." He said walking back to eat his food only to yell at Inuyasha who had eaten most of it. After they had all finished eating, Miroku went off to go take a bath while Inuyasha stayed to pester Kagome and Shippo who was flushed crimson from thinking of Jericho. Miroku stripped naked and set down his things by the door as he sighed and slid into the very warm water. The bathhouse was lovely and very large enough for at least 50 men give or take. He slid up to his neck and yawned loving the warm water over his entire body as he dunked his head then came back up and looked around.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha was running as Kagome chased after him. Apparently the inu has teased Shippo a lot and took his candy and ate it that Kagome had given him. "IM SORRY!!" He cried as Kagome threw a brush at him hitting him in the face as he landed on the bath-house. "Idiot! What are you trying to do to me?!?" He cried as Kagome took in a deep breath making the honyu gasp and turn. "SIT BOY!" She cried making him go right through the roof of the bathhouse into the water in front of Miroku who jumped and struck a funny pose. The honyu came up and looked at the naked monk who blushed crimson while Kagome came running in and gasped as they all stared at each other, Miroku being totally buck naked between them both. Kagome blushed crimson and slid back out shutting the door behind her as she went back to the house in a hurried pace. Inuyasha began to strip out of his clothes and tossed them to the side. They were wet and as long as he was there he might as well take a bath. "Umm what are you doing Inuyasha?" The inu looked back and smirked. "I'm taking a bath. What does it look like?" The monk blushed and went into the water trying to hide the ever growing hard on. Inuyasha sighed and slid into the water sitting on a ledge as his hair floated in the water. 'Good god's….his hair looks like…moonlight.' The monk said to himself as he looked away and flushed more crimson. The half demon was turning him on more and more and him being naked next to him and looking sexy wasn't helping either. Inuyasha sniffed he air and looked at Miroku, who was flushed red. He could smell heat, the kind from when someone needs to release and he blushed knowing who it was. "Uh Miroku…..are you okay?" He said swimming over to the monk who tried to get away but found himself held by his wrist. "Y-yeah I'm fine…Why do you ask Inuyasha?" He said as the honyu leaned close and licked Miroku's bottom lip making the monk gasp and jump back. "W-what was t-that for?!" He said as he felt the inu come close and rub at his chest. "Miroku…I have to confess….I love you and your perverted nature." The monk gasped and sighed, at least the honyu loved him. He suddenly felt something on him and gasped knowing it was Inuyasha's hard on. The inu blushed and kissed Miroku softly rubbing at his chest and belly softly. Miroku squirmed but kissed back just as soft sliding his tongue into the honyu's mouth roaming the cavern he just found. Inuyasha let out soft mews and grabbed Miroku by the hair pulling at it roughly as they finally broke the kiss and panted looking into each others eyes. "You have….very pretty eyes…Inuyasha." He said softly as he pulled the honyu close and rubbed at his cock gently feeling how big it was. "I-Inuyasha….I didn't know you were…this big." He said blushing since his wasn't as big. The honyu just smirked and put his hand on Miroku's rubbing it softly. "I'm half demon stupid….you think I have a small dick like my brother?" Miroku wouldn't know what to say to that and he decided not to as he stroked Inuyasha's cock up and down softly getting out soft mews of pleasure from him. "H-hurry up a-and take it idiot." The inu said softly as he moved up into the monks hand making him smirk. Miroku nodded and picked Inuyasha up and set him on the side getting a good look at his cock as he kissed the tip making the inu gasp. "Teaser." He said making the monk grin and lick his shaft from his balls to his tip leaving a tiny sucking kiss making him mew happily. The monk took in his tip and licked at it softly giving tiny sucks to his cock tip rubbing at his thighs gently. Inuyasha let out soft mews and moans of pleasure loving every second of what was happening. Miroku took more of his cock in and began to go up and down sucking at him gently wrapping his tongue around his cock. Inuyasha moaned and held Miroku by his hair tugging at it softly as he felt the waves of pleasure hit him each time Miroku went down on him. He held back as much as he could wanting for this to last for as long as possible but couldn't as the monk licked his cock slit making the honyu cum into his out hard. Miroku almost choked on the warm fluid but drank it all down none the less as he pulled off and kissed his cock tip gently. "That…was….wonderful." Inuyasha said as he felt his legs being spread open, as a pair of fingers slid into his tight hole making him gasp and squirm. The monk grinned and probed that tight hole making sure to get the honyu ready for what was going to happen. "Hurry up and fuck me you perverted monk!" Inuyasha cried ready to kick him in the face for being probed though he loved every second of it. Miroku moved up and slid his fingers out replacing them with his cock tip, which was wet from being in the water. Inuyasha shivered and held back any screams as he felt Miroku slide his whole length into his tight hole. It hurt like hell but he didn't care, it was Miroku and that's all he cared about at the moment. The monk gave a small moan from being inside the honyu and began to slide it out to his tip them rammed it back in making them both gasp in pleasure. Miroku began to pound away at the honyu making them both moan in pleasure as Inuyasha grabbed hold of his own cock and began to jerk it in time with Miroku's thrust wanting to enjoy every second of it. Miroku couldn't believe how tight he was as he went faster and harder wanting to give them both pleasure beyond compare, watching Inuyasha jerk in front of him. They both were nearing their climax as they began to moan each-other's name. "Miiiroookuuuu!" Inuyasha let out as he shot his warm seed onto the monks chest and face making him tighten around that warm cock that was pounding at him. "Inuuuuuyaaaashaaa!" Miroku let out at the same moment as he felt him tighten making him orgasm hard into that tight hole filling him with immense warmth as he stood there looking down at the naked half demon who was spent. A door opened and there stood Jericho with a bath towel in hand buck naked with his wings covering his upper body. They all looked at each other as Jericho stared then shut the door and left them to slide into the water and clean up. They finally left together hand in hand to their building to get some sleep as Jericho slipped in to take his bath grinning the whole time. "I still got it." He said to himself as he slid into the water. Miroku and Inuyasha laid next to each other on two futons holding each other as they whispered their confessions. "I love you….pervert monk." Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes and kissed Miroku on the neck goodnight. "And I love you…Puppy." He said making the honyu glare at him as they drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 5: Goodbye's.

It was morning as everyone got up and went to eat breakfast which was just as nice and the dinner the night before. This time Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting next to each other like lovers making Kagome and Sango stare. Jericho came in and smiled as he grabbed himself a piece of sushi and ate it as he went outside afterward making them all stare at him then. "Jericho?" Kagome said as she followed him with the others. "Yes?" He said turning to poke her with his tail. "What are you up to?" She said hitting his tail away. "I'm leaving. I only offered one night remember?" He said as he looked around. "I suggest you get your stuff." He said as they looked at each other then ran off to get all their things except Shippo who just stood there staring at him. "Do you…really have to go?" He said as Jericho pet his head softly with his tail. "Yes…I cant stay here very long and there are other worlds I want to see." The other came running back things in hand as they all left the castle quietly with Jericho. He turned and held out his hand making the castle vanish into thin air as if it never existed making them all gasp. He pulled out his black sand hourglass and threw it in front of him making the black portal open. "Ill see you guys…later." He said as he waved and jumped into the portal making it vanish behind him as they all gawked. "That was…." Kagome didn't know what to say with the other's as they all turned and began to walk away from the hill in search of Naraku Inuyasha and Miroku hand in hand.

Meanwhile

In his familiar black dimension with all the portals around him Jericho sat and looked around in search of someplace to go as he picked a red portal and went through it. He fell and hit the ground hard making him gasp and cough out any dirt in his mouth. He began to wipe off his arms then gasped. He had gloves on, and a pair of what looked like red and black sneakers. He had silver fur around his entire body and his wings were gone. He had spiky hair which he could feel with his hands and his tail was short. He ran in one direction and stopped at a lake looking in the water. He was a hedgehog! He had red eyes with everything else and a patch of black fur on his chest not to mention his fangs were still there. "Well now where the heck am I?" He said as he looked around then heard gunshot's being fired and went darting off in that direction. "Time to meet the locals."

That's the end of this fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it, it may not be very good but heck I'm getting better I think. Please review I would like your comments! Also If you can guess what the next fanfic is gonna be then good for you! For those of you who don't know that's too bad.


End file.
